campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamJasonGrace/TeamJason's Fan-Fiction: Before the storm
This fan-fiction is set before The Lost Hero. Comment on improvements and stuff. I will take heed of the improvements and try my best to fulfill them. Enjoy. Before The Storm By TeamJason Chapter 1 Jason was having a rubbish week. Even before he lost his memory he was feeling helpless. He was with his friend, Mark, giving the newbies a tour of New Rome. "In New Rome, you can raise a family, work, get education. Pretty much anything a normal guy can do." Mark explained, pointing to the college behind him. He looked at Jason, "Is there anything else we need to go over? We've toured the entire city." "Of course there's more to do. Give these new demi-gods a proper tour of the Camp itself." Jason said, "But first, one important question. Mark, what do we do if the camp gets attacked?" Mark pretended to put his thinking cap on."I don't know. Let's ask the kids. They look more intelligent then us." Mark suggested. All the 'kids' put there hands up. "I can't choose Jason. There's too many." Jason sighed and tutted him in a funny gesture. "Sons of Vulcan these days. Sheesh." The tour group started to laugh. When a girl with black hair and two metal dogs came along, they stopped and lowered there arms. "Jason Grace and Mark Gray, what do you think you're doing?" She asked. "You should've toured the Camp by now." "Can we have some fun? This group is very intelligent. Aren't you demi-gods?" There was a huge cheer and Mark crossed his arms, a smirk covering his face. "Alright then you two but, Jason, Octavian wants to see you as soon as you've finished. He seem to be very...Heartbroken. If he can ever feel that pain." Reyna said. She gave Jason a pat on the back and started to walk away. She whistled, "Argentum, Aurum, come on. We have work to do." The dogs left the group, reluctantly. "Anyway, back to the question. What do we do if the camp gets attaked?" Jason asked. Yet again, everyones hand shot up. He saw a girl at the back. She looked around thirteen, "Yes, girl at the back. Come up." The group made way to let the girl pass. "Hi. Introduce yourself." The girl looked around, her golden hair swaying from side to side and her Sky blue eyes flashed at Mark. "I'm Kimberley Jade Gray. Marks Step-Sister. Most people call me Kim." "Well, Kim. What do we do if Camp gets attacked?" "We arm ourselves and come up to the Camp as reinforcements." She said with confidence. Her head held high and her dagger by her side. "Correct. Let's give you a tour of the Camp itself." Mark said, "Don't worry about Reyna. She's just a bit territorial. She's a daughter of Bellona, the goddess of war." They gave the group a tour of the Camp and explained how life worked. The war games were on the fields of Mars, training grounds, the ranks, the Cohort, the Feast of Fortuna and who the Preator's were. The tour finished and Jason gave Mark a pat on the back, "Good work today. Keep it up." "No, you did great out there. You stopped an eagle from snatching up a couple of kids." Mark insisted. "It was nothing. Well, nothing compared to Octavian anyway." Jason said, "I better make my way to the Temple of Jupiter." "Good luck dude." Jason started to walk away, flipping the coin in his hand. In mid-spin it turned into a sword. Jason caught it with ease and started twirling it, "Can't wait to see what Octavian has in store for me. I wonder if it's a box full of armour." "Very unlikley Son of Jupiter Optimus Maximus." "Ha. I know right. See ya in training later?" "Yeah, okay then. Cap'n Jason." Mark tried his best pirate accent. It failed miserably. Jason walked of into the distance, leaving Mark alone in front of the armoury. Chapter 2 Jason reached the Temple in no time at all. He entered, only to see a scrawny, blonde kid murdering a cute teddy bear. Jason gasped, "Octavian! What has that fluffy teddy bear ever done to you?" He put the back of his hand on his forehead, and tuned his head to one side, "I can't look at it. It's too...disturbing." Octavian turned around. He stood up straight, trying to look tall. "Jason Grace. I've been waiting for,' he looked at the sun dial next to him, 'exactly one and a half hours. Where have you been?" "Oh. I helped Mark give a tour guide to the newbies." Jason said. He walked over to the statue of Jupiter near by. "Don't tell me. It's against the to help one of my mates with giving a tour guide. Or," he turned and pointed at Octavian, "Are you going to create a law saying, 'Sons of the almighty Jupiter, are not aloud to give, or help, tour guids.' " Octavian grumbled. He tore the stuffing out've the teddy and tossed the corpse to the ground. It skidded down the floor. Jason jumped. If he didn't, the corpse would've hit his shin as it flew of the steps. He watched as it continued to slip and slide, coming to a hault outside the temple. "There is some very...important news." Octavian said, circuling Jason, still holding the stuffing, "I hope you know about the Prophercy of Seven. Do you? or, don't you? If not then, why?" " 'Course I do. It's very important to mondon civilization." "Recite it for me. In Latin Or suffer the wrath of-" "Or suffer the wrath of the teddy bear stuffing. Okay, i get the picture. ' Septum heros appellant exaudiet, Expugnare igne pereat mundus. Iuramentum ut cum spiritum ultimum, Ad potias hostium arma Mortis.' " "Well done. Now, in english please." "Fine. ' Seven heroes shall answer the call, To storm or fire the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, And foes bear arms to the doors of death.' " "Thank you but, onto the matter at hand. If you were, let's say, one of these seven. What would you do?" "I would be helpful and I would try to get along with the othe six. I don't know!" Jason turned around and started to walk away. "What if four of them were Greek. Would you get along with them?" Octavian called after him. Jason stopped and said, "Yes." "Have you forgotten that we fought against them in the civil war? Have you forgotten that, in the Ancient Roman times, they were our enemy?" Jason slowly turned to face his arch-enemy "Or have you, Octavian, forgotten that they're human beings just like us? Have you forgotten that the Ancient Romans took the Greek gods, changed there names, there personality and, simply, took them for themselves? Or, have you forgotten that you're just the prophercy guy? The guy who loves riddles so much, that he would risk the lives of demi-gods, to get his dirty hands on the Sybylline Books!" Jason's eyes became brighter and sparks of electricity were coming off him. He stood there waiting for Octavian to answer. No answer came. "I thought just as much." He turned and started to walk down the steps, leading down to the outside world. He kneeled down and picked up the teddy corpse. He stood and continued to walk, hoping that Octavian would back fire. " Traiter! You, Jason Grace, are a traiter! Betrayal is in the palm of your hand! You are, just as I thought, one of the seven!" Octavian shouted, " I hope you feel pleased ''with ''your''self!" Jason turned and threw the remains of the teddy at Octavian, "I am ''not on of the seven, Octavian. So go back to burning teddy stuffing and, is there anything else i want you to do. Oh yes, I almost forgot. Get out out my life." Jason turned and continued walking, blocking out Octavian's grumbles and moans. He had a smirk on his face that soon faded when he realized what he had said. He told Ocivan that he would get along ''with ''the Greeks. Octavian would tell the others and come up with something to do to him. Jason had to leave hear. What would he tell his friends? Mark, Dakota, Bobby, Hazel and possibly Nico, if he was there, would never look at him the same way again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a dark-skinned girl who had curly black hair. Her spatha by her side. "Hey Hazel." Jason said. He tried to hide the gloom in his voice and the sadness on his face. "What's the matter?" Hazel asked, "I heard that you had to see Octavian." "It's, It's nothing." Jason mumbled, "Just need to tell Mark, Dakota, Bobby, you and Nico something." "Oh. Well, that should be easy to tell us altogether. Do you remember the meeting's that we had a few months back? Just us lot." "Yeah. What? Are they back on?" "Yeah. There's one tonight." "Cool. When does it start?" "In five minutes." They walked in silence. When they reached Jason's place, they saw Mark standing outside the door. "Come on guys. You're thirty seconds late." He said. They walked inside and sat down. Hazel stayed stood. "Jason has something to tell us." she said, "Please remain seated and silent. It must be something very important." Nico stood and quickly said, "Good news guys. We're missing Octavian's ramblings." Everyone, apart from Jason, cheered. Nico sat down and put his finger to his lips, ushering everyone to be silent. Jason stood and walked to the center of the room. "I have some very bad news that's about me. Um, I, had a, uh, argument with, um, Octavian." Jason couldn't think of how to tell his friends. "He asked me, 'What would you do if you were one of the seven?' " "One of ''the ''seven?" Bobby asked, "That's impossible." "That's what I used to think. Until i told Octavian, 'I would be helpful and get along with the other six.'. Then, he put me on the spot and asked, 'What if four of them were Greek? Would you get along with them?' " Dakota got his hip flask and took a swig of what ever was inside. Probably Kool-Aid. He said, "Okay. So. What did you say?" "I said." Jason gulped, "I said, 'yes.' " Mark stood, "If Octavian's ramblings envolve this." "We have to do something." Nico said. He was paler than usual. He was natually pale anyway but, now, he was as pale as a bed sheet, "What do you want us to do Jason? We can't let this out.?" It was too late. They could hear the shouts of the campers. "Get me out've this hell hole." Jason said, "I can't stay here any longer than I already have. Get me out." They looked around them. Bobby ran towards the windows. He tried to open them. He, then, realized that they were bars. "Mark, you're a son of Vulcan. Open this window." Bobby said, "Jason is there any straw in here?" "No. But there is a passage way leading to the stables." "Hazel, can you go through to the stables and take some straw. AQAP." "What does A- Oh never mind. Lorem ipsum dolor sit velox ad quam possum." Hazel guesses that AQAP meant As Quickly As Possible and sped off into the basement. "Where is the pasage by any chance?" Mark asked as he took a screw driver out of his pocket. "In the basement. Where else?" "Fair enough. So, why couldn't we just use the passage way instead of breaking of the window?" "The stables are next door. The window leads to the back." Jason said, "Not rocket science." Mark's screw driver broke in half. "Condemno! Why does it always happen to me?" "Move away from the bars and let me try." Jason said. Hazel came back with a wheelbarrow full of straw. "They're moving closer." She reported, "Too close for my liking. Anyway Bobby. What do you want me to do with all this straw?" "Create a Jason doll." "There should be some sacks in the basement. Dakota, help Hazel. You too Bobby. Nico, get the sacks. There should be a pile near the door. Move it." Bobby moved away from the window and ran over to hazel. Nico vanished in a puff of black smoke. He came back seconds later carrying six sacks. He tore one in half. He gave one half to Hazel. "Tear this in half and fill the two peices up for the feet." Hazel took the peice and tore it in half vertically and started to fill them up with straw. "You might want to cover your ears." Jason said, "And, Mark, would you like to evacuate the premises." Mark dived behind the closest object wich, just happened to be, a bust of Jupiter on a pedistal. Jason closed his eyes, cleared his mind, then, BOOM! There was a rumble of thunder and lightning hit the bars. They fell onto the ground below. The make-shift doll was almost complete, all that was left to do was dress it up. Jason grbbed his toga from off the back of a chair and put it on the doll. "Everyone, out the window." Jason shouted above the sound of the crowd outside. Hazel was first out, then Bobby, Dakota, Mark, Nico and Jason. They ran as fast as the could towards the Pormerian Line. "AAAAAAHHHHH" Jason heard Octavian yell, "Get them!" "Looks like that plan bought us some time. I can see Terminus from here." Dakota said, "Let's hope he's asleep." They went over the Pormerian Line and were already half-way to the Little Tiber. Then, Octavian appeared in front of them. "Let's take you to the forum shall we? Lead the way, traiter." Octavian snarled. As if that could make things better. A lump of guilt rose up in Jason's throat and his stomach started churning. "Sorry I had to drag you guys into this." Jason said. He looked down and silently prayed to Jupiter, Vulcan, Bacchus, Pluto, Victoria and Fortuna that his friends won't get the blame and that he would suffer dearly. "Don't be sorry mate." Bobby said, "I should be sorry. I didn't clear my mind and use my gift my mom passed on. Speed." "You're mom's Victoria?" Hazel asked, "I didn't realize. Don't worry about not using speed. Worry about waiting if my dad would let us live." "Pluto's you're dad huh?," Dakota asked, "He's awesome compared to my dad. About all I like my dad about is being the god of boose, but I'm underage. So, instead, I get drunk on Kool-Aid." "Is that even possible?" Octavian asked, suddenly joining the conversation. "It is in Dakota's case. Even you should know that Ocatavian." Jason managed to speak to Octavian with a slight distaste. Okay, talking to him always gave Jason a bitter taste on his tounge but, this time, it was barely there. **** As they approched the forum, Octavian pushed Jason forward. "Get a move on Graecus! Proditor!" Then, a familiar force piped up, "Leave my brothers and cousin alone!" "Kim. What are you doing here? You should be in bed." Mark said, "And, uh, who's your other brother." "Jason is." Kim said, "Hope you don't mind." "Great. I should've known mom cheated on my pater with Jupiter." "Shut up!" Octavian hissed, "What should we do with these people?" "Don't do anything to my friends. They've done nothing wrong." "Oh yes they have. They were helping you escape." "Only because they're loyal. Just like any Roman. It was my fault. My wrong doing. Put the blame on me. Not them." "Reyna, does he tell the truth?" "Reyna came out of the crowd. Aurum and Augantum following her. They didn't pounce nor growl. They just sat down next to her, wagging their tails. "Yes, I believe he is. If he wasn't, well, you know what he would be like by know." Reyna said, "Let my collega go. He's being honest. Unlike another Roman very close by." Everyone eyed Nico. "What?" Nico asked, "Not my fault I travel alot is it? No. I've got to go everywhere most weeks." Then everone eyed-up Octavian. "Let's end this. Jason's friends may go free however, Jason has to go to the Wilderness Boarding School in Nevarda." Hazel, Nico and Kim gasped at the same time. "But it's horrible there. There's a venti disguised as a student called Dylan." Kim complained, "He's the school bully. And the Coach calls everyone cupcakes." "And how, my I ask, do you know that?" Octavian asked. "I went there for a week. Then I ran away from home." Everyone argued. Those on Jason's side arguing with those on Octavian's side. "Fine! I'll go." Jason Shouted. "Jason you...you can't. You're the only person I actually trust with my life." Hazel said, "You can't leave." "If it makes everyone happy, I will. I'll write to you guys everyday. Don't worry." "Okay. But, please, Octavian, if it's not too much to ask, can you make sure he gets there safetly." "And how am I supposed to do that?" "I know." Mark said, "I could ask my dad to take him." "Mark. The Gods have become silent." "It's worth a shot Reyna." "Okay. Ask away." Mark silently prayed. Then, out've the blue, Vulcan came speeding along. "Aagghhh." Octavian screeched. "Come, Jason Grace. I shall take you to you're new home." Vulcan said. "Okay. Oh, and Octavian, you' will let my friends free or, I swear on the River Styx and on the pain of death, I will do some serious damage to you." "Like what? Proditor." Octavian snarled. "Not saying." "Come. The night's closing in fast." Vulcan hurried Jason. They walked of into the distance. After a few minutes, Jason asked,"How are we going to get there? To the Wilderness School I mean." Vulcan clapped his hands and an imperial gold dragon, with a tint of celestrial bronze and silver came to a hault infront of them, "My car." "Hang on. It's a dragon." Jason said. "Not just any old dragon." Vulcan clicked his fingers and the dragon changed into an imperial gold ferrari, "A transforming dragon." Jason laughed, "So that's where the Transformers film idea came from." "Yep." They got in and the car started automatically. "Wilderness school Nevarda." Vulcan spoke quietly and the car sped off. "My Greek side has a son there. He's called Leo Valez. He's quite short, has curly black hair and looks like a latino elf." The god said. "Is there anything else I should know about?" "Yes. My wife's Greek form, Aphrodite, has a daughter there. Piper McLean's her name. Chocolate brown hair that's choppy and uneven. It's usually braided at the front and she has kaleidoscope eyes." "Is her father Tristan McLean? You know, the awesome movie star that all the daughters of Venus are on about these days." "Yep." "Cool. I loved that film. What was it called, The King Of Sparta?" "Yes. Oh, just one more thing, You, Leo and Piper are only three of the seven." "Great." "Isn't it just?" Jason remembered that his sword was in his belt. He pulled it out and flipped it again. It turned back into the coin. He slipped it into his jeans pocket. "Luckily, the roof can lift." Vulcan said, "I think you'll become great friends with those two demi-gods. Especially Piper. Maybe more than friends with her. Maybe, I don't know, let's say, boyfriend, girlfriend, that kinda thing, ya know what I'm saying" "Just...drive. No more talk about the prophercy of seven or, I'm going to go mad." Jason was becoming aggitated as guilt swept over him like a tidal wave. "Okay." Vulcan drove in silence as the night was closing in. Category:Blog posts